


Day Thirteen: Knot

by sparrowhaven



Series: Final Fantasy 14 Writing Challenge March 2021 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Ala Mhigo (Final Fantasy XIV), Dual WoL AU, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowhaven/pseuds/sparrowhaven
Summary: The Warriors of Light have broken something precious...what will they do?
Series: Final Fantasy 14 Writing Challenge March 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190222
Kudos: 3





	Day Thirteen: Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late I know, but there's another story about to be published right after I'm done with this one.
> 
> Anyway, I made up a knot based off of the Gordian Knot legend.

“Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…" 

“R-roger just, s-stay calm. I’m sure if w-we talked to the monks, they’d understand…”

“Lara they were _just_ talking about how important this thing is! How it’s super old and stuff!! AND I BROKE IT!!!”

“It’s not broken! Just unraveled! We can tie the knot back!”

“Are you sure you remember how it looked like cuz I FOR SURE DON’T!”

“Th-there’s–pictures! Yeah look, tapestries with that knot! We’ll copy it!”

“Wh-you mean like this one?”

“Yeah!”

“Lara there’s no way we’re gonna be able to make _that_ rope look like _that_ knot before people come back to check on it.”

“Not with that attitude! Now help me out!”

—-

Lyse had been through a _very_ long day. Being one of the primary people in charge of a rebellion was hard work. She didn’t regret volunteering for the role, but the exhaustion in her entire body was almost worse than whenever she took the time to train. All she felt like doing was lying face down onto the nearest soft surface to pass out.

A stray thought made itself known to her: _Papalymo would’ve been proud_. Then she pushed it as far back into her mind as she could. The Garlean Empire was too big of a threat to allow herself any time for distractions. Even personal ones. 

Her attention immediately got caught by the presence of people heading towards the Temple of the Fist. The more jovial than usual murmurs of the crowd struck Lyse’s curiosity enough to follow, tiredness be damned. Whatever could have gathered so many people at once? And in a nice way?

Those questions were answered far sooner than expected. Lara and Roger were trying to cover up…some sort of pedestal while a group of monks stood around them with taciturn expressions. Both of them looked mortified. Lyse felt her brow furrow and she poked at the arm of one of the people next to her. “Hey, so…what’s the matter? Did the Warriors of Light do something wrong?”

The highlander that she asked blinked at her a couple of times. “Oh that’s right, Ms. Hext. You were so young when…” He trailed off before immediately diverting away from the past. “Well you see, there’s very few artifacts left around here from when we were taken over by the Garleans, yeah?”

“Yeah…?” She narrowed her eyes warily.

“Well one of the ones we still have is a sacred knot known as the Fist.” 

That seemed logical. The monks were of the _Fist_ of Rhalgr, the temple that Rhalgr’s Reach was located next to the Temple of the _Fist_. It stood to reason that there was some sort of sacred knot (he couldn’t mean like what you do with ropes…could he?) named the same. “And what’s that got to do with La–er, I mean the Warriors of Light?”

“Well it seems like one’ve them accidentally unravelled it.”

Lyse stared at him as if more answers could be found in his grinning face. She couldn’t determine anything. “Is–Isn’t that a bad thing…? If it’s as sacred as you said…”

“Oh it’s sacred alright. It’s a specific way that the monks tie knots for worship of Rhalgr.” 

It took her a moment, but she managed to catch something. “…They _still_ tie those knots. So unravelling it wasn’t going to do any harm.” Lyse could feel the grin catching on her face as she relaxed.

“You’ve got it! Even before the Garleans, there’d be at least one in a group of foreigners that accidentally unravelled one of those knots when they visited the temple. Think’ve it as something like a prank.”

“So I should wait a while before letting them know it’s all fine.” He laughed at that and she joined him. 

Lyse wondered if Raubahn was in on the joke. And if he’d laugh when he was told about it. She’d have to try at some point when the Warriors of Light weren’t around.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Raubahn laughed about it when he heard about the incident later.


End file.
